Znowu i zawsze
by Filigranka
Summary: Pali się, moja pan... mój prezydencie. Rufus ma na głowie pożar, sojuszników politycznych w typie przyjaciół Richelieu oraz powstrzymywanie użytecznych - z limitowanej serii własnoręcznie robionej przez Hoja! - narzędz... ekhm, ludzi, przed zbyt emocjonalną reakcją. Z naciskiem na to ostatnie. M, bo jeden wszechsłowiański wulgaryzm pada.


Varia początkowe (przypisy są na końcu):

pomysł powstał w trakcie ataku lękowego autorki, na które to ataki, o ile nie są duże, pomaga jej wymyślenie fantazji w typie poniższego fika. Dedykacja jest dla znajomej, która ze mną wtedy siedziała i rano zażądała spisania pomysłu jako prezentu. Gdybym miała decydować sama, to uznałabym to za drobiazg odpowiedni nawet dla trzyletnich dzieci, jednak kryteria ffnetu klasyfikują biedactwo jako (chyba) "M". Za jeden wulgaryzm (autorka jest nieuleczalną konserwatystką i uważa, że dzieci mogą czytać o seksie, przemocy albo nawet torturować kolegów, ale kląć nie powinny). Poza tym: wzmianki o przemocy (wzmianka to za dużo powiedziane, naprawdę) i świat nie jest z pluszu. Można rzec, "crack" w sensie dosłownym, jak wszystko, co powstaje w sytuacjach ograniczonej świadomości. ; - )

Ostrzeżenia? Dialogi i monologi niemal bez przerwy, dużo pustej retoryki, Kompilacja potraktowana na zasadzie "no coś takiego tam mniej więcej pi razy drzwi istnieje". Ach, no i autorka nie lubi paringów, toteż żadnego tutaj nie widzi - lecz autor umarł, więc niech czytelnik robi, co chce. Ach drugie - istnieje wszakże jedna relacja, niekoniecznie romantyczna, która w fandomie niemal nie występuje, a którą autorka uwielbia i wobec tego wtrynia wszędzie, tutaj także, z naciąganą funkcją fabularną, by formalistyczne sumienie nie piszczało. Ach trzecie - człowiek odpowiedzialny za możliwości edycji dokumentu na ffnecie jest okrutnikiem bez krztyny wyczucia estetycznego. Ach czwarte - kategorie rodzajowe na ffnecie traktuję jeszcze luźniej niż Kompilację.

FFVII nie jest moje, ale to przecież wszyscy wiemy (hm, jak właściwie brzmiałaby ta formułka, gdyby kupić kilka akcji SE? FFVII należy do mnie tylko w jednym promilu, chwilowo i przez pośredników?).

* * *

_Dla Aneczki_. _Za całokształt i detale_, _hurtowo_.

**Znowu i zawsze**

_Chyba bardziej cię kocham niż lubię_,_  
__nie wiem do końca_,_ jak można lubić__  
__ostre i wystające części_,_ które mnie__  
__krają od środka na paski_._ Albo inaczej_:_  
__lubię cię i szanuję_,_ ale musiałbym przeżyć__  
__jakieś chyba przejęzyczenie duchowe_,_  
__żeby jeszcze raz ci zaufać_.

M. Biedrzycki

* * *

W Edge'u pożary wybuchały dosyć często, zwłaszcza na początku jego istnienia. Przyczyn było wiele: brak prądu – reelektryfikacja była podstawowym priorytetem i rządu, i ShinRy, ale przecież nie od razu Junon zbudowano – rozbicie oficjalnych struktur państwowych, w tym straży pożarnej (jednostki ochotnicze tworzyły się co prawda błyskawicznie, nie posiadały jednak wystarczającej ilości sprzętu, fabryki oraz technologie przepadły razem z Midgarem), niefrasobliwość tudzież nieumiejętność mieszkańców, odzwyczajonych od używania żywego ognia.

Z biegiem czasu wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy – obywatele nabrali czujności, strażacy wprawy, stworzono formalny system przeciwpożarowy, elektryfikacja postępowała, państwo stanęło na nogi, Rufus zaś sypnął forsą, dzięki czemu zakupiono w Wutai kilka używanych wozów oraz ekwipunek dla grup ratowniczych. Cena była co prawda raczej wygórowana, zwłaszcza wziąwszy pod uwagę, że oferta pozwoliła zachodniemu królestwu na, jak to niedyplomatycznie ujął Shinra, „uniknięcie kosztów złomowania tych wraków" – ale też nie bardzo było w czym wybierać, zresztą, Reeve nie umiał się targować, a prezydent korporacji chciał jeszcze wówczas uniknąć zbyt oczywistego sterowania WRO. Zacisnął zęby, tylko prywatnie narzekając na „oportunistycznych pięknoduchów, wyrzucających w błoto jego ciężko zarobione pieniądze".

Ani przygotowania, ani ostrożność mieszkańców nie uchroniły jednak miasta tej nocy. W płomieniach stanęła cała dzielnica – na dobrą sprawę dopiero się tworząca z obozowiska biedoty i uchodźców. Strażacy podejrzewali celowe podpalenie, wyglądało na to, że ogień zaprószono w kilku strategicznie dobranych miejscach: przy głównych drogach, obok zbiornika wodnego, tak, by utrudnić ofiarom ucieczkę. Szczęśliwie, wiatr sprzyjał ratownikom, a kilka z ognisk zostało zauważonych nim zdążyły narobić prawdziwych szkód.

Wszystko to pozwoliło ograniczyć przewidywaną ilość zabitych do kilku procent. Co nadal oznaczało wszakże kilkadziesiąt, może nawet ponad sto osób.

Rufus, teraz już premier, w pół godziny znalazł się na miejscu, wyprzedzając o niecałe dziesięć minut panią wicepremier, Felicię i jej oficjalnego doradcę, a przy okazji ojca, Velda (zawsze zabierała go na spotkania z Shinrą, po trosze z ostrożności, po trosze złośliwie), a o dobry kwadrans Reeve'a. Koordynowanie akcji w ich wykonaniu polegało głównie na nieustannym potwierdzaniu poleceń wydanych przez szefów jednostek odpowiedzialnych za sytuacje kryzysowe, co – biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy z nich miał swoje zdanie na dosłownie każdy temat, począwszy od położenia prowizorycznego namiotu medycznego, po strategię walki z żywiołem – nie było zadaniem prostym.

Kiedy w końcu podjęto jakieś decyzje, należało jeszcze powiedzieć kilka słów prasie, potem telewizji. Felicia bez cienia sprzeciwu zostawiła to zadanie Rufusowi, słusznie zakładając, że ma w tym największą wprawę, sama stała z boku, rzucając tylko w stronę aparatów scenicznie zmęczone, smutne spojrzenia.

Prezydent rozmawiał więc z rannymi ratownikami, obiecując nagrody, odznaczenia, podwyżki, dotacje z funduszy prywatnych, przepełniony, jak twierdził, podziwem dla ich pracy i poczuciem marności własnej, nikomu nieprzydatnej, funkcji. Słuchający mieli łzy w oczach, jeden ze strażaków zwierzył się, szczęśliwie prosto w kamerę, że jego przodkowie pracowali dla ShinRy od trzech pokoleń, a on sam nigdy, przenigdy nie wierzył tym, którzy twierdzili, iż firma celowo doprowadziła do zniszczenia Gai. „Oni po prostu nie wiedzieli" zapewniał reporterów „gdyby dawny prezydent wiedział, kazałby przerwać, natychmiast... wiem to, mój ojciec miał kiedyś okazję uścisnąć mu dłoń, jak budowali wieżowiec, no, i to podobno był najbardziej troskliwy, wyrozumiały szef, jakiego miał – ludzki człowiek, rozumie pan, no, a teraz ja mogę zobaczyć jego syna i on mi mówi, że nie jest godzien, ja, ja... ja przepraszam pana, że tak płaczę do kamery, ale... gdyby tata to widział...".

— Prawdziwe zaufanie, nie, prawdziwa wiara — zauważył cicho Verdot, gdy wyszli z namiotu, poza zasięg dziennikarzy — Zastanawiam się... Rufus, nie chciałbyś móc kochać swojego ojca, jak ci ludzie? Choćby przez sekundę, choćby jednym jedynym promilem ich przywiązania...

— Powinieneś wiedzieć — w głosie Shinry brzmiało tylko znużenie — koniec końców, to ty ocaliłeś jego tyłek, Veld – mogę spytać, czy zrobiłeś to z czystego cynizmu czy może byłeś jednym z tych, którzy mieli ten... promil prawdziwej wiary?

Verdot już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przerwało im nagłe pojawienie się Rena. Turk poinformował ich, że Strife i Lockhart są w pobliżu, pomagali ratownikom, on zdecydował się w końcu poszukać ewentualnych ocalonych w pożarze, ona zaś, gdy nie wrócił, postanowiła pójść za nim, jednak sytuacja w międzyczasie uległa znacznemu pogorszeniu, więc strażacy nie chcieli – nie mogli – jej puścić, co zaowocowało histerią.

— Jednym słowem, dorosła kobieta absorbuje sobą służby, które powinny właśnie walczyć z ogniem. Świetnie — syknął Veld.

— Nie, no, nie do końca, proszę pana — bąknął Reno — nie jest taka głupia. Już jej przeszło, w miarę. Chodzi o to, że chce, żeby pan wydał polecenie przepuszczenia jej, panie prezydencie. Mam ją, no, zatrzymać czy życzy pan sobie z nią porozmawiać?

— Próba zatrzymania Tify skończy się pewnie kilkoma złamanymi żebrami. Poproś ją tutaj — ledwo turk zniknął z pola widzenia, Rufus westchnął ciężko. — Cloud jest gdzieś tam. — Machnął dłonią w kierunku płomieni. — Nie dalej jak miesiąc temu tłumaczyłem mu, że naukowcy nadal nie są pewni, dlaczego Sephiroth wrócił, nie wiedzą też, czy nie zrobi tego znowu, a nawet jeśli nie, to zdolności Clouda są koniecznie potrzebne Shin... państwu, więc ma się nie narażać niepotrzebnie. Tłumaczyłem mu. Przytakiwał. Uśmiechał się nawet, drań. I proszę...

— Rufus! — Krzyk Lockhart przerwał premierowi utyskiwania. — Powiedz im, że mają mnie puścić! Cloud tam został!

— Cloud tam nie został — ton Shinry był absolutnie idealny: spokojny, stanowczy, ale troskliwy. — Cloud tam poszedł z własnej woli. Sam. To była jego decyzja. Nie chciałby z pewnością, żebyś też próbowała. Pomyśl o — sekunda wahania; Rufus nie pamiętał, jak się nazywają sieroty, które przygarnął Strife — dzieciach. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby kolejny raz doświadczyły traumy utraty rodziny, pomyśl o swojej fundacji, pomyśl wreszcie o tym skończonym idiocie, myślisz, że chciałby, żebyś zginęła równie głupio?

— Nie mów... o nim... jak-jak... jakby już umarł! On – on wróci, obiecał mi, że wróci, obieca-a-ł mi, zawsze wracał, wtedy, w Nib-bb-el-ll-bbel... w domu też w ko-ńcu — głos Tify zaczynał się łamać.

— Skoro wróci sam, to nie musisz po niego iść, prawda? — Prezydent spróbował logiki, aczkolwiek bez większych nadziei na pozytywną reakcję.

— Rufus! Nie, nie, nie, nic nie rozumiesz. Nie mogę go zostawić, nie mogę znowu go zostawić, mam dosyć bycia z boku i patrzenia, jak walczy, do wszystkich demonów świata, mam dość bycia bezsilną, kiedy giną ludzie!

— Wcale nie patrzysz z boku. Możesz pomagać ratownikom tutaj albo w namiocie medycznym. Możesz wrócić do domu, zająć się dziećmi, masz swoją fundację, to jest bardzo, bardzo odpowiedzialna praca. Dzieci są naszą przyszł... — uświadomił sobie, że popada w pompatyczną retorykę o sekundę za późno, kobieta weszła mu w słowo, bliska furii.

— Przestań natychmiast! Nie mam czasu na twoje przemówienia, każ im mnie puścić, na litość bogini, jesteś nam chyba chociaż tyle winien... Jesteś tyle winien jemu!

— Tifa — premier głośno nabrał powietrza — tak, masz rację, mam dług wobec Clouda. Naprawdę duży. I właśnie dlatego nie mogę pozwolić, żeby bliscy mu ludzie skakali w sam środek największego pożaru, jaki to miasto widziało od kilku dekad. Nie wybaczyłby mi, gdyby tobie coś się stało. Poza tym, nie wybaczyłby też sobie, chcesz go wpędzić w kolejne stany depresyjne?

— Nic mi nie będzie, znajdę go i wyjdziemy, nic mi nie będzie, na pewno, dam sobie radę, jestem dużą dziewczynką — w jej głosie brakowało tej pewności, broniła się już, nie atakowała.

— Tifa, na litość czegokolwiek, co jeszcze ją posiada – jeżeli tam jest coś, z czym nie dał sobie rady człowiek po... przystosowaniach SOLDIER, to jakim cudem ty miałabyś sobie poradzić? A nawet jeśli wyżyjecie, to jak myślisz, co powie Cloud, kiedy tylko się dowie, że osobiście pozwoliłem ci wejść w to małe piekło?

— Nic — Lockhart brzmiała bardzo niepewnie — skoro cię prosiłam, to nic...

— Fakt, nie powie nic. Od razu mnie zabije. Tifa, też jestem wściekły, że ten idiota musi zgrywać bohatera, ale martwienie się o niego nie ma wiele sensu, nie pomożesz mu. Z całym szacunkiem, jest od ciebie silniej...

— Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Nie boję się, że Cloud nie wytrzyma kondycyjnie, boję się, że – że coś zobaczył, coś, co mu przypomniało i-i... — umilkła, najwyraźniej skrępowana. Albo nie była w stanie dokończyć.

Shinra sklął w myślach. Faktycznie, Strife mógł jeszcze dostać załamania nerwowego, miał ku temu solidne powody. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że w tym momencie priorytetem było odprawienie kobiety do domu, całej, zdrowej oraz w stanie psychicznym na tyle dobrym, by mogła zajmować się dziećmi. Rufus wolał nie myśleć, ile pieniędzy z budżetu państwa będzie musiał przeznaczyć na opiekę społeczną w okolicy „7th Heaven" jeśli zabraknie prowadzonej przez Lockhart fundacji.

— Tifa. Tifa. Tifa, popatrz na mnie! — musiał podnieść głos — Cloud bywał w gorszych tarapatach. Lifestream mu sprzyja, tak? Aerith i Zack też. — Sam prezydent co prawda nie był pewien, czy wizje zmarłych przyjaciół nie są po prostu dowodem niestabilności emocjonalnej eksbuntownika, ale wiedział, że członkowie AVALANCHE brali je za dobrą monetę. — Nie masz powodów do zmartwień. Wróć do domu, weź coś na sen, a kiedy rano się obudzisz, będzie już po wszystkim i oboje będziecie się z tego śmiali. Siedząc tutaj nic nie zmienisz, a dzieci są pewnie przerażone. Cokolwiek się stanie, lepiej, żebyś przy nich była, tak? — Dziewczyna powoli pokiwała głową. — Cloud wróci do domu tak, jak obiecał. Ja ci to gwarantuję, choćbym miał go zaciągnąć pod drzwi siłą. Obiecuję, Tifa, słyszysz? No już, idź do siebie. Elena zajmie się małymi, będziesz mogła wypocząć.

Minęło jeszcze kilka minut powtarzania podobnych argumentów nim kobieta ustąpiła i, wstrzymując łzy, pozwoliła się pociągnąć członkini turków w stronę swojego „7th Heaven". Prezydent przycisnął palce do skroni, czuł znajome pulsowanie w głowie. Nerwy. Sam był zaskoczony swoją reakcją.

— Skończyłeś już ratować damę z opresji? Mamy tutaj decyzje do podjęcia — zauważyła Felicia. Premier przytaknął, witając zamieszanie z dozą ulgi. Pozwalało nie myśleć o tym, że Strife'owi mogło faktycznie przydarzyć się coś poważnego.

— Ustal, kto powstrzymał Lockhart przed romantycznym samobójstwem, muszę go awansować, dać medal, premię, choćby nawet ze środków prywatnych — Shinra rzucił jeszcze do Tsenga.

— Cóż — bąknął Veld, kiedy szli w kierunku namiotu sztabu kryzysowego — jak tak pomyśleć, to martwy bohater Planety przyda ci się nawet bardziej niż żywy. Propagandowo prościej go wykorzystać, nie będzie bruździł, popierając WRO...

Spojrzenie szefa rządu było mordercze.

— Informowałeś Valentine'a o swoich przemyśleniach?

— Vincenta? Nie on zyskuje na tej śmierci. Jego troskę rozumiem, twojej nie.

— Troskę? Kto powiedział, że mnie to w ogóle obchodzi?

Felicia z ojcem wymienili spojrzenia. Chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale machnęli ręką. Decyzje naprawdę czekały.

Podjęli je sprawnie, w dużej mierze polegały na przyklepaniu ustaleń służb ratowniczych, ale wicepremier i Veld zauważyli, że prezydent sprawia wrażenie... rozproszonego. Słuchał uważnie, reagował szybko, było to więc tylko przeczucie, potwierdziło się wszakże, kiedy do namiotu doszły okrzyki, że ktoś, bynajmniej nie wyglądający na strażaka, wraca z pożaru.

— Cloud — syknął Rufus, wypadając na zewnątrz. — Zabiję go. Możecie chwilę poadministrować za mnie?

Pozostała dwójka spojrzała po sobie, zaskoczona,

— Ta mała gadzina rezygnuje z okazji, żeby sobie porządzić? Fascynujące — mruknęła Felicia.

— Interesujące — poprawił Verdot — i potencjalnie przydatne. Trzeba postawić pytanie, kim w takim razie jest Strife, przynajmniej dla prezydenta.

— Wyleczył go. Uratował świat, dwa razy.

— Ojciec dał Rufusowi życie. I świat. Naprawdę myślisz, że to bydlę jest zdolne do tak uniwersalnej wdzięczności?

— Cóż, jeśli stąd nie wyjdziesz, to się nie przekonamy. Ja muszę zostać, lepiej żeby ktoś rzeczywiście administrował, choćby na pokaz.

Veld przytaknął, opuszczając namiot.

'

Na dworze miała miejsce scena jakby żywcem wyjęta z najbardziej kiczowatej powieści. Bohater Gai, poparzony, ale zdecydowanie nie martwy, wynurzał się z płomieni, niosąc dwóch małych chłopców, z których jeden trzymał może półroczne niemowlę, a drugi – o ironio – pluszową zabawkę oraz żywego, acz prawie zaduszonego, kotka. Nieliczni wytrwali reporterzy zacierali ręce. Trzask migawek wypełnił powietrze.

Prezydent odczekał chwilę. Cierpliwie. Czekał, aż służby medyczne zabiorą dzieci, dziennikarze dostaną kilka wymamrotanych, krótkich odpowiedzi: „ta", „nie", „to nic takiego", „bez różnicy", „coś", „nie jestem zainteresowany", „idźcie precz", policjanci odciągną żurnalistów, żeby straż mogła zebrać potrzebne informacje – tych Cloud udzielał z większym zapałem.

Czekał z cierpliwością godną, jego zdaniem, świętego, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Strife mówi coś do głównego koordynatora i zawraca. W stronę pożaru. Ratownicy zaczęli protestować, ale mieli tyle rozsądku, żeby nie powstrzymywać człowieka z makobłękitnymi oczami.

„Będzie trudniej niż z Tifą" Shinra zacisnął zęby, odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, a potem spróbował:

— Cloud, stój! — musiał podnieść głos, ale postarał się, żeby był to krzyk brzmiący jak opanowany.

— Nie jestem twoim psem, żebyś mi rozkazywał. — Wzrok Strife'a mógłby zabić.

— Jestem premierem...

— I?

— I nie mogę dopuścić, żeby obywatele ginęli niepotrzebnie. To fatalnie wpływa na sondaże.

— Wiesz, gdzie mam twoją popularność?

— Wiesz, co się stanie po twojej śmierci, jeśli Sephiroth naprawdę nie został jeszcze ostatecznie pokonany? — To nie było uczciwe zagranie, ale Rufus nie słynął z dbałości o etykę.

Cloud zawahał się, nim odparł:

— Nie próbuj mną manipulować, kłamać, nie...

— To nie tylko moje obawy, to naukowe hipote...

— Zamknij się — zimny, pozornie spokojny ton, w którym Shinra natychmiast rozpoznał z trudem powstrzymywaną histerię. — Tam zostali ludzie. Twoi obywatele. Realnie, nie hipotetycznie. Muszę im pomóc, ja, ja – ja obiecałem. Obiecałem jej, że wrócę i nie pozwolę jej umrzeć. Wtedy, kiedy brałem dzieci – obiecałem jej, rozumiesz to słowo w ogóle, Rufus? Muszę tam wrócić.

— Nie ma mowy. Nie uratujesz nikogo, sam umrzesz. Nieopłacalne. Bez sensu.

— Dla ciebie dotrzymywanie słowa, w ogóle moralność nie mają sensu, prawda? Tyle tylko, że pozwalają ci wykorzystywać ludzi — jad w głosie Clouda upewniał, że czuje się jednym z owych ludzi. — Nic, co nie jest przekładalne na pieniądze, nie ma.

— Nie dyskutujemy teraz o mojej moralności. Porozmawiaj z którymkolwiek z ratowników, tamta kobieta jest już martwa – a jeśli nie, to nie zdołasz się do niej dostać. Prawda? — Premier skinął głową w kierunku szefa straży pożarnej, który, potaknąwszy, zaczął naświetlać szczegóły sytuacji.

Strife mu przerwał.

— To bez znaczenia. Obiecałem jej, że po nią wrócę – więc po nią wrócę. Obiecałem tym dzieciakom, że nie wrócę bez ich mamy, więc nie zamierzam wdawać się w dalsze dyskusje — odwrócił się na pięcie.

Rufus odczekał chwilę, nim rzucił:

— A co z Tifą, Cloud? I z waszymi dziećmi? Im nic nie obiecywałeś, nic im nie jesteś winien? Nie powinieneś być z nimi, chronić ich, patrzeć jak dorastają? Tifa prawie skoczyła za tobą w ogień, Cloud. Musiałem ją siłą powstrzymywać. Ale dla zbawcy Planety przejmowanie się uczuciami bliskich nie ma sensu, prawda?

— Tifa — głos Strife'a załamał się lekko — Tifa się martwiła?

— Martwiła? — zakpił prezydent — Pozwól, że powtórzę: ratownicy musieli ją trzymać, bo chciała lecieć za tobą w płomienie, ja z kolei przez kilkanaście minut perswadowałem jej, żeby wróciła do domu... Och, tak, nazwij to „martwieniem", jeśli tak ci łatwiej, bohaterze. — Shinra szukał w pamięci czegoś, co mocniej poruszyłoby mężczyznę. Powoli kończyły mu się możliwości; ku własnemu zdumieniu, był tym zaniepokojony.

— Ja — Cloud przygryzał wargi, ni to w złości, ni to w wahaniu — jeśli naprawdę jej pomogłeś – jeśli ją stąd zabrałeś, Rufus, to... jestem ci wdzięczny i dziękuję — ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z prędkością karabinu, jakby chciał mieć je za sobą. — Ona nie powinna tutaj być, to przypomina... dom — znowu drżenie głosu. Obecni powstrzymali się od stwierdzenia, że ostatnia uwaga dotyczy obojga ocalałych z Nibelheim. — I powiedz jej, że przyszedłem z tymi dzieciakami, że to nie było na próżno, że się udało... że potem wróciłem tam — wskazał głową na pożar — bo obiecałem jednej kobiecie i wrócę tutaj, bo obiecałem jej, Tifie. Wrócę, Rufus — w jego głosie brzmiała próba przekonania siebie, zaklęcia rzeczywistości.

— Podejmujesz niepotrzebne ryzyko — odparł tamten sucho. — Narażasz życie w misji o szansach powodzenia mniejszych niż nikłych. Cloud, Edge cię pot...

— Tu nie chodzi o cyfry — ton ponownie jadowity; chwila wzruszenia oraz podziękowań najwyraźniej minęła. — Ta kobieta ma ludzi, którzy ją kochają, ma synów – oni nie mogą stracić matki!

Znowu załamanie głosu, upewniające premiera, że za nic nie wolno mu puścić upartego chłopaka z powrotem; jeśli znajdzie tylko zwłoki albo nie dostanie się na miejsce, krach psychiczny był pewny, a wtedy żadne przystosowania SOLDIER nie pomogą.

Strife zdołał ustabilizować oddech:

— Rufus, chociaż spróbuj zrozumieć — biorąc pod uwagę kontekst, brzmiało to dziwnie prosząco.

Prezydent rozumiał lepiej, niż tamten przypuszczał. Rozumiał, czego wspomnieniem są dla niego maluchy, płonąca dzielnica, własna bezsilność, stanie, patrzenie, niemożność powstrzymania wypadków. Rozumiał, że takie sytuacje są sumą wszystkich koszmarów drugiego mężczyzny.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że rząd i firma naprawdę potrzebowały „bohatera Gai", z miliona powodów. Żywego. Nawet jeśli Shinra obecne położenie Strife'a uznawał za godne współczucia – co nie oznaczało, rzecz jasna, że współczuł – nadal musiał go zatrzymać. Skoro załamanie nerwowe wyglądało na nieuniknione, równie dobrze mógł je wywołać.

— Zabierz stąd żurnalistów, Tseng — mruknął.

Turki ruszyły wykonać rozkaz, premier zaś spróbował ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Clouda – lepiej, żeby chłopak nie zauważył nagłej aktywności służb.

— Zrozumieć? — prychnął — co tu jest to do rozumienia? Jak zawsze dbasz tylko o swoje niedowartościowane ego, swoje samopoczucie, które ci się poprawia w trakcie zabawy w zbawcę, swoje traumy, jak zawsze masz za nic jakiekolwiek prawdziwe obowiązki, nie tylko wobec społeczności czy świata — Rufus czuł jak hipokryzja zalewa mu wargi i z trudem wstrzymał uśmiech — ale też wobec podobno najbliższych ci osób. To są żywi, realni ludzie, którzy cię potrzebują, którzy cię kochają, z niewiadomego powodu, takim egoistą, jakim jesteś – ty jednak wybierasz jakieś wirtualne obietnice, jakieś urojone, martwe byty, zasłaniasz się poczuciem winy przed zmierzeniem z życiem, jak poprzednio.

Nie musiał dodawać, że chodzi o niedoszłe Zjednoczenie. Strife był prawie biały – próbował zaprzeczać, lecz ani razu nie dano mu dojść do słowa, zresztą, sądząc z nerwowych ruchów warg, otwieranych i zamykanych bezgłośnie, nie byłby w stanie wydusić wyrazu. Prezydent ciągnął; póki chłopak mógł ustać na nogach, cel nie był osiągnięty:

— Bo przecież codzienność jest taka nudna, prawda? Więc uciekasz w nowe wyzwania, przedłużasz sobie wojnę, szukasz śmierci – czym innym jest twoja firma kurierska, za każdym kursem coś cię napada – a twoi bliscy muszą stać obok, martwić się i nic nie móc zrobić. Jak poprzednio, jak zawsze, jak każdego dnia. — Uciął próbę zaprzeczenia krótkim: — Wiesz, że mam rację. Myślisz, że Tifa nie powinna być przy tym pożarze, bo to wywołuje wspomnienia? Cloud, ty jej codziennie fundujesz małe Nibelheim, powtórkę z Sektora Siódmego.

Jakaś część świadomości Shinry odczuwała głębokie rozbawienie ironią faktu, że jemu oraz turkom wspominanie zniszczenia dzielnicy przychodziło znacznie łatwiej niż członkom AVALANCHE'u. Strife na przykład zbladł jeszcze bardziej. „Jakbyś śnieg dokładał do śniegu". Pamięć Rufusa, ucznia najlepszych prywatnych tutorów, natychmiast uprzejmie służyła cytatem.

— A ja jej obiecałem, że cię przyprowadzę z powrotem. Nie w plastikowym worku. Możesz mnie oświecić, co jej powiem, jeśli nie wrócisz? Nie, żebym miał ochotę być tym, na kim Tifa się wyładuje, ale, Cloud, wiesz co? Dorośli ludzie nie zawsze robią to, na co mają ochotę, dorośli ludzie mają jeszcze obowiązki – takie prawdziwe, wobec innych, nie wobec siebie, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś — zamilkł na chwilę, wiedząc, iż Strife nadal nie zdoła zaprzeczyć.

Pozwoliwszy wybrzmieć ciszy, premier zaczął znowu. Dawno już nie improwizował mowy, prawie zapomniał, jakie to mile ekscytujące zajęcie. I ile zadowolenia daje dobrze zrobiona manipulacja.

— Czyli, Cloud, co mam przekazać? Że tak bardzo nie chciałeś ponosić odpowiedzialności za nią, dzieci, dom – nie wspominając już o Edge'u – że wolałeś łatwą, heroiczną śmierć? I nie mów, że zginąłbyś za Tifę, za dzieciaki, za Planetę. Nie sztuka zginąć za coś, sztuka to dla tego żyć. Próbowałeś? — zapytał zjadliwie. Odpowiedzi, oczywiście, nie było. — Albo może powiem, że nasz drogi bohater uważa, iż obowiązki to coś, co się wybiera, jak w danej chwili pasuje? Muszę cię rozczarować, nie w świecie dorosłych. Ale dobra, zachowuj się jak nieodpowiedzialny smarkacz i leć ratować jakąś nieistotną kobietę, Sephiroth może ci nawet podziękuje w Lifestreamie za to, żeś mu się usunął z drogi... — W oczach Clouda mignęło nagle zdecydowanie, wyrywające ze stanu zszokowanego bezwładu, w jaki wtrąciły go słowa Shinry – prezydent przesadził.

— Nie ma nieistotnych ludzi — syknął Strife.

„Tak, a ja tego w ogóle nie łapię" śmignęło Rufusowi przez głowę. Raporty z ostatniego rendez-vous Bohatera Gai i Srebrnego Demona były dość dokładne.

— Powiedz to Tifie. I że... ja ją i dzieci... – i że wie. — Wyraz „kocham" najwyraźniej nie przeszedł Cloudowi przez gardło, nie przekazany przez kogoś, kogo nadal uważał za wroga. — I że obiecałam, a te dzieci nie mają nikogo innego. Ona zrozumie, chociaż ty nie. Tifa zrozumie — znowu ta zaklinająca, dziecinna pewność — a ja wrócę.

Premier westchnął ciężko.

— W takim razie nie będę dłużej perswadować. To, co robisz, to gorzej niż zbrodnia, to błąd, ale skoro nie chcesz słuchać — wzruszył ramionami.

Strife odwrócił się i pobiegł w kierunku pożaru. Shinra odczekał, aż odległość między nimi wyniesie kilkadziesiąt metrów, wyciągnął broń, wymierzył, strzelił cztery razy, celując w nogi – trafił.

— Powiedziałem, że nie będę dłużej dyskutował — stwierdził chłodno — nie, że będę spokojnie patrzył na samobójstwo. Przygotuj materię, Tseng.

Cloud osunął się na kolana, spróbował wstać, upadł ponownie. Nie krzyknął, ale to akurat nikogo nie zdziwiło.

Veld gwizdnął z podziwem, patrząc na Rufusa.

— Lockhart ucieszy się na wieść, że wykorzystałeś złożoną obietnicę jako pretekst do strzelenia w plecy jej konkubinowi — zauważył.

— Teraz mówi się „chłopak" albo „partner", tato. — Felicia wyszła z namiotu na odgłos strzałów.

— Wybacz staruszkowi słownictwo — Verdot posłał jej skruszony uśmiech.

Jego córka zwróciła się w stronę premiera.

— Dobrze widzieć, jak pewne rzeczy pozostają niezmienne. Na przykład twoja troska nadal jest groźniejsza od nienawiści.

Zagadnięty brał właśnie materię od turków (jedną ze słabszych, wystarczającą najwyżej na powstrzymanie krwotoku), podniósł brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego niezrozumienia, niemego pytania.

— Gdybyś go nienawidził, nie strzelałbyś do niego, tylko pozwolił zginąć, jak chciał. Ale, że cię obchodzi... — zawiesiła głos.

— Cloud nie obchodzi mnie wcale. Ewentualny powrót Sephirotha – bardzo — rzucił Shinra, ruszając w stronę rannego.

Pozostali po raz enty tego wieczoru wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

— Do czego ten chłopak jest mu potrzebny? — powiedział w końcu Veld. — Nie uwierzę, jeśli powiesz, że to przywiązanie, wasz prezydent nie ma uczuć — pytał Tsenga, lecz tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Wasz prezydent? — Powtórzył kpiąco. — Skoro nasz prezydent, to i nasze milczenie, proszę pana.

Były turk potaknął, mrucząc coś w stylu „zawsze warto próbować".

'

Rufus tymczasem przykucnął przy Strifie. Doszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, ale nie biegł, niewiele rzeczy tak odziera z godności, jak bieganie (zwłaszcza z jedną nie-do-końca-zdrową stopą). Chłopak obrzucił go stekiem wyzwisk, to wszakże było do przewidzenia, więc premier niespecjalnie się przejął. Poza tym, Cloud nie umiał kląć. Nie dziwota – jedyna normalność, jaką znał, zakończyła się, gdy miał czternaście lat; późniejsze wydarzenia nie dawały mu szansy na nauczenie się zwykłego życia. Pod wieloma względami zgorzkniały i doświadczony bardziej niż stuletni najemny morderca, pod równie wieloma pozostał nieśmiałym, delikatnym dzieckiem. Używanie wulgaryzmów było jednym z drugich.

Shinra sądził, że właśnie te odblaski dziecinnych zachowań, połączone z chłopięcym wyglądem – efektem eksperymentów Hoja, przeprowadzonych w okresie biologicznego dojrzewania – powodowały, iż Strife, nie aż tak wiele młodszy od prezydenta, budził w nim czasem rodzaj tkliwości, jaki w dorosłych budzą dzieci. Maskował owo nieprzydatne, dziwne dlań uczucie wykorzystaniem Clouda w jednej ze swoich gier, rzuceniem raniącej złośliwostki; te z kolei próbował mu wynagrodzić pieniędzmi.

Rufus miał pełną świadomość, że wszystkie uwagi, dotyczące co najmniej częściowej niedojrzałości psychicznej, odnoszą się zarówno do „bohatera Gai", jak i do niego samego. Z części dysfunkcji korzystał, były bowiem bardzo przydatne w prowadzeniu intryg. Szczególnie pomagały przy manipulowaniu, również Strife'em – niezaspokojone potrzeby są kluczem do wielu drzwi, zwichrowana empatia ułatwia zaś ich odnalezienie i dopasowanie.

Teraz wszakże Cloud był kompletnie niegroźny. Wyrywał się, owszem, lecz prezydent przytrzymywał go bez wielkiego trudu; był silnym człowiekiem, a nawet SOLDIER musiał odczuć skutki wcześniejszego wysiłku, oparzeń, postrzału oraz napięcia nerwowego. Shinra nie miał powodów do obaw, kontrolował sytuację, jego wewnętrzne bariery zadrżały więc lekko. Zamiast warknąć „zbawianie zbawcy to parszywa robota", wyciągnął rękę, zmierzwił włosy chłopca, który w pierwszym odruchu spróbował uniknąć gestu jak ataku, a potem zastygł na sekundę, zaskoczony.

— Zupełnie nie umiesz kląć, rozczulające — miękko wypowiedziana kpina — przyniosłem materię, środki przeciwbólowe, kości nie są naruszone — w myślach pogratulował sobie strzału — kilka zaklęć leczniczych i nie będzie śladu.

Strife odsunął się, na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu okoliczności.

— Pieprz się — syknął, ale ton jego głosu nadal zdradzał niepewność, jak u dziecka, które powtarza słowa dorosłych, żeby sprawdzić ich reakcję, trochę przestraszone własną czelnością.

Gdyby Rufus nie znał jego prostolinijnej natury, podejrzewałby, że robi to specjalnie. Wybuchnął więc śmiechem pozbawionym zwykłego chłodu.

— O, o tym właśnie mówiłem — stwierdził pogodnie. Spojrzenie rannego obiecywało premierowi powolną, pełną cierpienia śmierć, ten jednak beztrosko ciągnął. — Pogawędziłbym, ale nie mamy dużo czasu. Powstrzymam krwawienie, ty grzecznie obiecasz, że nie skoczysz ponownie w ogień, zaniosę cię do namiotu medycznego i będzie po wszystkim.

— Mogę uroczyście przysiąc, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobię, kiedy mnie wyleczycie, będzie zamordowanie Prezesa Rady Ministrów, a drugą powrót po tę kobietę — warknął zapytany.

— Kolejna dyskusja? Chętnie, zabiję czas oczekiwania na twoje omdlenie. Tak czy siak wyjdzie na moje. I, doprawdy, okaż więcej wdzięczności, praktycznie odciąłem cię od sznura...

— Zabierasz tym dzieciom matkę! — Strife spróbował go spoliczkować, Shinra zdążył chwycić chłopca za nadgarstki.

— Ratuję ci życie, którym tak pochopnie szastasz, Cloud — oznajmił z ironiczną powagą. — To chyba wyrównuje dług za geostigmę, jak myślisz?

Nie słuchał odpowiedzi (zawierającej, jak przypuszczał, przekleństwa, uwagi o różnicy między wyleczeniem z choroby połowy populacji a strzałem w plecy i tym podobne oczywistości), pochłonięty szczupłością trzymanych rąk. Wiedział o niej, oczywiście, dopiero teraz jednak uświadomił sobie, że pogromca Sephirotha, jeden z najlepszych żyjących wojowników, miał nadgarstki, które dosłownie grzechotały prezydentowi w, także nie olbrzymich, dłoniach. Cienkie, długie, nienormalnie wytrzymałe kości, dziecinnie giętkie stawy, delikatnie rysujące się pod skórą.

Kolejny efekt lat spędzonych w laboratorium Hoja. Kolejne przypomnienie, że ten głupioheroiczny, humorzasty, zacięty bohater Gai był w rzeczywistości dzieciakiem, wykorzystanym – wykorzystywanym, choćby przez Rufusa – i pozostawionym samemu sobie, ignorowanym, póki spełniał swoją funkcję.

Co przywodziło na myśl premierowi jego samego oraz inne dziecko, starsze od nich obu, o jeszcze smuklejszych dłoniach, jeszcze bardziej zaczarowane nauką, „popsute wskutek nadmiernej eksploatacji", jak to ujęła Scarlett. Chłopca, któremu w dzieciństwie najceremonialniej przyrzekł przyjaźń (dzisiaj rozumiał, że biorąc pod uwagę różnicę wieku, wiele czułości musiało tamtego kosztować powstrzymanie śmiechu), który kiedyś powiedział mu „przyzwyczaiłem się do ciebie" z najbardziej ironicznym uśmiechem świata na ustach; jedyne słowa przywiązania, jakim prezydent kiedykolwiek uwierzył czy przynajmniej uwierzenie rozważał.

Popsuty wskutek nadmiernej eksploatacji. Albo prawdy. Albo własnej słabości. Albo, według raportu psychologicznego, patologii mechanizmów obronnych. „Braku dobra, to przecież tylko brak dobra" myślał Shinra z ironią, ale nie wiedział nawet, kogo oskarża: dziecko, otoczenie, świat, podwaliny egzystencji?

Strife nie był tym chłopcem, opalizował nim tylko, czasem zaskakująco podobny, równie często całkiem odmienny. Ale miał takie same ślady po wkłuciach na dłoniach, płytkie, małe wgłębienia, niewidoczne, jeśli ktoś nie wiedział, jak szukać. W tamtej chwili resztkom sumienia Rufusa tyle wystarczyło.

„Jestem sentymentalnym idiotą" skarcił się w duszy, gdy sięgał po materię. Cloud umilkł już chwilę wcześniej, zdziwiony brakiem reakcji na swoje krzyki; teraz patrzył na premiera, zaleczającego jego obrażenia, a potem, ponieważ zaklęcie nie wystarczyło, z ciężkim westchnieniem zdejmującego marynarkę, by, pociąwszy ją scyzorykiem na pasy, założyć opatrunki. Nie miał kamizelki ani podkoszulka, tylko koszulę, strój jak na niego więcej niż nieformalny: mężczyzna przyjechał przecież do pożaru – i reporterów – w środku nocy, powinien wyglądać na lekko rozchełstanego.

— Nie rozumiem — oznajmił ranny, znów spokojny tą niepokojącą obojętnością — właśnie pozbawiłeś się najlepszego argumentu.

— Mój najlepszy argument robił ci krzywdę, czyż nie?

Prezydent udał, że nie widzi zszokowanej miny Strife'a. Mężczyzna był znacznie lepszy w opieraniu się wpływowi przemocy niż uprzejmości, Shinra niemal mógł sobie wmówić, że pomógł mu z czystego wyrachowania, nie odruchu serca.

— Ile kosztowała ta marynarka? — spytał Cloud, z zaciekawieniem biorąc do ręki kawałek materiału i okręcając go wokół palców.

— Z siedem tysięcy? Kupowałem w komplecie. Dopiszę wam do rachunku.

Sięgnął po chłopca, tym razem przygarniając go ruchem przypominającym przytulenie, nie krępowanie, zarzucając jego ręce za własną szyję. Obstawiał, że ten sposób nie wywoła ataku złości.

— Puść — zażądał ranny, ale nie próbował się wyrwać, a ton jego głosu był raczej proszący — puść mnie, Rufus.

— A jak niby mam cię zanieść? Dość czasu już tutaj zmitrężyliśmy.

— Nie cofnąłem swojego przyrzeczenia. — Panika w oczach.

Premier jęknął teatralnie:

— Los, w mojej osobie, cię z niego zwolnił. Upłynęła już masa czasu, ta kobieta nie miała szans wytrzymać tak długo. Ty nie złamałeś słowa, a Planeta nie straciła swojego gieroja. I wilk syty, i chocobo całe.

Strife potrząsnął głową.

— Złamałem obietnicę — uparty ton.

— Uniemożliwiono ci przemocą wypełnienie jej.

— Co za różnica? Nie dotrzymałem słowa. — Wzrok chłopca stracił ostrość, co zaalarmowało prezydenta. Nie potrzebował załamania teraz. — Ona, ta kobieta... ma... miała na imię Evelyn — szept tak cichy, że prawie niesłyszalny — i używała tych samych perfum, co moja matka. Wszędzie bym je rozpoznał.

— A jakich perfum używała twoja matka? — zapytał Shinra z wątłą nadzieją, że Cloud pozwoli się skierować na tor najwcześniejszych, dobrych wspomnień, spychających ogień na dalszy plan.

— Jakiejś taniej, drogeryjnej wody. _Rumiane jabłuszko_. Nie sądzę, żeby ci to coś mówiło — nieprzyjemny, cyniczny śmiech — jeden guzik z marynarki, którą tak hojnie podarłeś na szmaty, jest pewnie wart więcej niż litrowe flakoniszcze.

Powonienie Prezesa Rady Ministrów doskonale znało kosmetyki ubogich. Po pierwsze, jego korporacja je produkowała, po drugie, stykał się z nimi, ku swemu niezadowoleniu, dosyć często: na wiecach wyborczych, w podrzędnych burdelach. Mimo to spytał, jak właściwie pachniały, przechylając rannemu głowę, tak, by koszula, pokropiona luksusowymi, męskimi perfumami, stłumiła woń płonących budynków. Zmysł węchu to pierwotne narzędzie, łatwo przywodzi na myśl żywe obrazy przeszłości. Strife nawet nie zauważył gestu, pochłonięty przypominaniem.

— Tak typowo kioskowo, naprawdę, nie jak te, które ty stosujesz, w ogóle, kiepścizna, tak, wiem, wiem — brzmiał, jakby próbował z góry przeprosić – premiera to irytowało, trudno sobie wyobrazić lepszą podbudowę ego niż ocalenie świata, a Cloudowi najwyraźniej tyle nie wystarczyło. — Słodkie, intensywne, ale diabelnie nietrwałe... niby owocowe, dziewczęce, a tak naprawdę ulepek i... nie świeże, tylko takie rozwodnione. To były kiepskie perfumy, mama też o tym wiedziała, ale były tanie... zawsze miała dobry gust, tylko... była sama. I byłem ja... To nie jej wina, że nie mieliśmy pieniędzy, starała się, jak mogła. — Prezydent przytaknął, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że nijak nie może sobie wyobrazić takiej sytuacji. — Nie chodziliśmy głodni albo źle ubrani, po prostu szkoda było na zbytki. _Jabłuszko_ to takie codzienne nic, na okazje miała trochę lepsze...

Rufusa zalewała fala znużenia; Cloud szeptał słowa prawie prosto w koszulę, czuł jego gorący oddech pod obojczykiem, usta muskające materiał, palce nerwowo splatane i rozplatane na karku. Polityk nie był nieprzyzwyczajony do dotyku, wręcz przeciwnie, nawet jak na standardy korporacji przed upadkiem prowadził rozwiązły tryb życia – ale zachowanie rannego nie miało żadnych, najmniejszych nawet cech erotycznych, co czyniło je nowym doznaniem dla Shinry, oznaką bliskości, która między nim a drugim mężczyzną nie istniała, która nie istniała między nim a kimkolwiek. Co nie oznaczało, że była czysto fizycznie nieprzyjemna, a Strife był bezbronny, stąd też drugi, kojący biegun uczucia; zmęczenie powstawało na skutek napięcia między tymi dwoma stronami.

Chłopiec powoli poddawał się emocjonalnej manipulacji, ale okazała się ona bronią obosieczną.

— Ja też miałem wodę kolońską, mama uważała, że mężczyzna musi koniecznie używać wody, powtarzała, że po tym się rozróżnia dżentelmena. Co rano robiliśmy z tego cały rytuał — ciągnął, pogrążony we wspomnieniach.

Premier za to powoli wracał do rzeczywistości, w sensie: zbioru zadań. Musiał wyciągnąć stąd siebie i rannego, jak najszybciej, Felicia na pewno już zdążyła nabić sobie punkty u wyborców.

— Kupię ci najlepszą, najdroższą, obiecuję, będziesz mógł celebrować ich używanie z twoim małym, Tifa też coś dostanie, weźmiecie urlop, już zaraz, od jutra, zostawię wam klucze do willi w Costa del Sol, ogłoszę żałobę, więc dzieci nie stracą więcej niż trzy dni szkoły, wypoczniecie, maluchy się ucieszą, będzie fantastycznie, będziecie leżeli pod pięknym, błękitnym niebem, na plaży, poopalacie się, pogracie w piłkę, dzieciaki będą pływały i stawiały zamki z piasku, wieczorami skoczycie na drinka i dobrą kolację, będzie cudownie, obiecuję, tylko daj sobie spokój, Cloud — wyrzucił jednym tchem.

Czasami takie reklamowe metody działały, ładny obrazek przyszłości, dostępny od ręki, wystarczy jedna decyzja... tylko byli bojownicy o wolność bywają z reguły dość podejrzliwi.

— Tydzień w Costa del Sol? Prezenty? Jeszcze ci mało tych siedmiu tysięcy? Ile zamierzasz na mnie zarobić albo ile nie stracić? Setki tysięcy? Miliony? Szykujesz reformę i znów potrzebujesz mojego poparcia, mojej twarzy, mojego uśmiechu? Jak chcesz mnie użyć, szczerze, skoro już tak miło rozmawiamy, że ci się to opłaca? — głos chłopca ociekał sarkazmem.

Rufus z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że jakaś część jego osobowości jest nieomal urażona zarzutami, jak nieuzasadnionymi.

— Na miłość... Cloud, nie chodzi o forsę, nie chodzi nawet o wpływy...

— Nie wierzę ci. I nie uwierzę — wybuch słabego śmiechu — wygląda na to, że mamy impas. Zostaniesz tu ze mną – zostawisz u steru Felicię, a ona obsmaruje cię w mediach. Zabierzesz mnie, lekarze mnie wyleczą, bo to ich obowiązek. Wtedy tam wrócę, mogę ci obiecać – nie będę stał i patrzył, kiedy mogę działać, nigdy więcej. Nigdy. Żadnych płomieni, których nie mogę sforsować, żadnych krzyków, które rozpoznam, żadnych cieni, które będą jak moja matka, a których nie będę mógł uratować. Nigdy, Rufus. Koniec końców nawet Sephiroth nie zdołał sprawić, żebym tylko patrzył... — przerwa, głębszy wdech — na stałe.

— Nie jestem Sephirothem, Cloud. Jestem lepszy, oczywiście — mruknął sarkastycznie prezydent — zwłaszcza w osiąganiu wyznaczonych celów. Który z nas zasiada teraz na fotelu Prezesa Rady Ministrów, a który miota się w Lifestreamie?

— Sugerujesz — ton Strife'a był lodowaty — że jestem twoją marionetką w teatrze władzy? Wszyscy jesteśmy?

— Nie — tym razem Shinra krzyknął, ostro, ze złością, której nie musiał odgrywać. „Próbuję ratować temu kretynowi życie i proszę, jak się odwdzięcza" pomyślał. — Sugeruję tylko, że chwilowo ja mam kontrolę nad sytuacją, nie zbuntowany wojskowy, kontrolę powierzoną mi przez ludność w demokratycznych wyborach zresztą. Że to jest Edge, nie Nibelheim. Że to przypadkowy pożar, nie planowe rezanie miasta. Że opanowanie go to zadanie właśnie państwowych służb, nie cywili. Że normalny kraj nie potrzebuje bohaterów, potrzebuje sprawnych instytucji. Cloud, strażacy uratowali ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent mieszkańców, czy nie możesz zaufać – jeśli już nie państwu, to im – że zrobią naprawdę wszystko, co tylko możliwe, żeby pomóc pozostałym?

Premier umilkł wreszcie, zdawszy sobie sprawę, iż znowu peroruje, zamiast mówić. „Dramat układasz, bahamucia krew, retorze" skarcił się z przekąsem. Ale na rannego to chyba działało, wyglądał, jakby prowadził wewnętrzną walkę, ważąc argumenty. Rufus uważał, żeby spojrzenie mężczyzny przypadkiem nie powędrowało w kierunku ognia; słowa słowami, obraz tak wyraźnie przypominający puszczenie z dymem jego rodzinnej miejscowości prawdopodobnie zniweczyłby wszystkie starania.

Chłopiec zdecydował w końcu:

— Reeve też tak mówił ostatnio. — „O, proszę. Ciekawe, co planuje nasze drogie WRO, że potrzebuje cię wykorzystać" prezydent wpisał w myślach zbadanie tej sprawy na listę zadań turków. — Wszyscy tak mówią. Znajome Tify. Tifa. Że muszę przestać żyć w starym, totalitarnym świecie. — W jego spojrzeniu mignęła desperacja. — Nie mogę, Rufus. Nie umiem. Miałeś rację, wcześniej, kiedy na mnie wrzeszczałeś — kontynuował, ignorując spiesznie wtrącone „nie na ciebie, tylko do ciebie" — nie umiem robić tego, co powinienem. Nie mogę. Umiem tylko walczyć — gorzki uśmiech — w końcu po to stworzyła mnie twoja korporacja. Makochłopcy nie byliby ci do niczego innego potrzebni...

— To był głupi program — przerwał Shinra — kosztował masę forsy, a stworzył jedynie armię, której nie było gdzie wykorzystać, więc oczywiście zaraz bunty, pucze, załamania nerwowe, histerie, dziecinada. Wszystko z braku zajęcia. Do utrzymywania porządku na ulicach lepiej nadawała się milicja. Wywalanie pieniędzy w błoto.

— Nazywasz to, co zrobił Sephiroth, „histerią"? — Premier zastygł w pół słowa, zaniepokojony, ale Strife sprawiał wrażenie lekko rozbawionego — Cha-cha. Trafne. Miałby atak kolejnej, gdyby cię usłyszał. Więc widzisz — zmienił temat — nawet do walki byłbym ci niepotrzebny. Totalna porażka, cha-cha.

— Nie ty, do wszystkich demonów, tylko program. Klęska mojego ojca — Rufus robił się naprawdę zirytowany. Czas uciekał. — I, oczywiście, nie masz racji. Możesz się uwolnić. Wyrwałeś się spod genetycznej kontroli, jaką miał nad tobą ten histeryk. Wolność od przeszłości to przy tym pestka.

— Już raz byłem „wolny od przeszłości", w pewnym sensie. Nie za bardzo się mi podobało — bąknął ranny.

Prezydent pogratulował mu w myślach talentu do instynktownego manipulowania ludźmi.

— Świetnie wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli. — Kolejny z niskich chwytów erystycznych. — Walka zakończona, wygrałeś, Cloud. Teraz powinieneś żyć, nie wskakiwać w pożary. Jesteś człowiekiem, nie chłopcem z plakatu — sam zdumiał się urodą wymyślonej na poczekaniu frazy.

— Ładnie powiedziane, Rufus. Tylko czy to przypadkiem nie chłopca z plakatu właśnie... odcinasz od sznura, tak to ująłeś? Bo nie wykazałeś podobnej troski o, na przykład... Evelyn.

— Nie troszczę się o zmarłych, o ile nie mają paskudnego zwyczaju brużdżenia z zaświatów. Wolę się zajmować żywymi. Wybacz — westchnął głęboko. — Cloud, jeśli w całym tym przedstawieniu chodzi tylko o to, żebym przez najbliższe parę godzin tłumaczył ci, że jednak jesteś wyjątkowym człowiekiem, dzielnym chłopcem, bohaterem Gai i snów tysięcy nastolatek, najlepszym kandydatem na zięcia we wszystkich rankingach, a przeprowadzający testy do SOLDIER oraz Hojo byli idiotami – to czy mogę to robić w namiocie medycznym? Mogę nawet kazać wytatuować ci ten przeklęty num... Do wszystkich demonów! — premier zreflektował się zdanie za późno. Sam musiał przyznać, że właśnie dał Strife'owi prawo do ataku szału. — Nie powiedziałem tego. Nie chciałem powiedzieć. Cloud, przepraszam, naprawdę, nie chciałem.

Chłopiec zamrugał parę razy. Milczał. Przez chwilę w jego oczach lśniło coś, co prezydentowi podejrzanie przypominało łzy „pięknie, brawo, winszuję: Felicia miała rację, sprawiłeś, że to, o co się troszczysz, krwawi i płacze", ale policzki pozostały suche.

— Skucha. To było okrutne, co mnie nie dziwi. Ale dziwi mnie, że też niemądre — stwierdził w końcu ranny — popsułeś sobie całą argumentację. A tak ładnie ci szło — ironia w jego głosie trochę pocieszyła rozmówcę, Strife dorzucił tymczasem, zdumiony: — Jesteś serio wkurzony, skoro robisz błędy. Nie rozumiem, czemu.

— Odpowiedź byłaby oczywista, gdybyś raczył w nią uwierzyć. — Rufusowi spadł kamień z serca. Wyglądało na to, iż niespodziewanie zyskał, a poza tym, nagle objawiała mu się droga wybrnięcia z impasu. — Posłuchaj, Cloud, zrobimy tak: ty nie wrócisz, ale za to poślę oddział ratunkowy w miejsce, gdzie znalazłeś dzieci. Jeśli pozostał tam ktoś żywy, znajdą go.

Chłopak gwałtownie pokręcił głową, przestraszony.

— Ci ludzie zginą, Rufus. Nie możesz posłać ich na pewną śmierć. Byłem tam, widziałem warunki...

— A mimo to chciałeś wracać? Jak mam to nazwać, jeśli nie samobójstwem?

— Mako...

— W miejscu, gdzie nie poradzi sobie grupa wyszkolonych ludzi ze sprzętem, niewiele zdziała nawet SOLDIER. Wiesz o tym, Cloud. Wolę posłać tam oddział, a potem drugi, a potem trzeci, jeżeli będzie trzeba – i zmarnowałem za dużo czasu dyskutując, zamiast to zrobić – ale moja decyzja, moja wina – niż pozwolić zginąć akurat tobie. Nie dlatego, że jesteś chłopcem z plakatu, gierojem Gai, tylko dlatego, że obchodzi mnie los Clouda, który nie umie kląć, ma wąskie nadgarstki, woli SMSy niż telefony, nienawidzi garniturów i zdjęć, zbiera od roku na pierścionek dla dziewczyny, a od pół roku nie potrafi go wybrać – nie patrz tak na mnie, to nawet nie turki, po prostu kupujemy u tych samych rozplotkowanych jubilerów – rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

— To jest szantaż. — Rozmówca nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać.

Strife zrozumiał, że nie ma wyboru:

— Zabierz mnie stąd, wylecz, rób, co, chcesz, będę grzecznym chłopcem, tylko nikogo nie wysyłaj — szepnął zrezygnowany.

— Przyrzekasz? — mruknął beztrosko Shinra.

Wszystkie jego problemy właśnie się rozwiązały. Drugi mężczyzna rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Właśnie widziałeś, ile są warte moje obietnice — odpowiedział z goryczą.

Po powrocie Rufus przekonał się, że Felicia świetnie poradziła sobie z administrowaniem, turki zaś – z trzymaniem dziennikarzy na tyle daleko, aby artykuły w jutrzejszych gazetach nie zauważyły prawie godzinnej nieobecności Prezesa Rady Ministrów. Wystarczyło podpisać trochę czekających papierków, postać chwilę w blasku fleszy i już panowało się, medialnie, nad sytuacją.

'

Lekarze błyskawicznie postawili Strife'a na nogi, a ten rzeczywiście nie próbował żadnych sztuczek. Teraz trzeba było go tylko namówić do wzięcia środków uspokajających – ani prezydent, ani doktorzy nie sądzili, aby pozostawianie go przytomnym, póki pożar nie zostanie ugaszony, było rozsądnym rozwiązaniem.

Bohater Planety, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, zgodził się wyjątkowo łatwo. Wzruszył ramionami i rzucił „wisi mi to", apatyczny. Posłusznie połknął pigułki – strzykawek, wenflonów czy kroplówek, na żądanie premiera, nawet nie trzymano w pobliżu – a potem, równie posłusznie, położył się na łóżku polowym w sztabie, czekając aż proszki zaczną działać. W namiocie medycznym brakowało miejsc, poza tym, Shinra nadal wolał mieć chłopaka przy sobie.

— Evelyn, ona — szepnął nagle Cloud sennym głosem — bardzo nie chciała umierać. Bardzo. Nie tak, jak w książkach... że wszystko dla dzieci. Nawet nie chciała ich puścić... może się bała, że nie wrócę po nią, może wolała umrzeć z nimi... nie wiem... ale obiecałem jej, żeby pozwoliła im pójść... ze mną. I te perfumy, stłukły się – i tak nimi pachniało, okropnie... I ten mały wziął kotka, a ja nie miałem... siły mu zabronić. Myślę... że ona umierała, taka ciemność przed oczami, jak – u mnie teraz... i wiedziała... myślała, że ją okłamałem... że mnie nie obchodziła, że w ogóle nikogo nie obchodziła... że to musi być straszne, tak umierać, wiedzieć, że się umiera – zupełnie samemu... i myślałem o mojej matce, że ona też... też...

— Rufus — mruknął ostrzegawczo Verdot — dzieciak się zaraz podłamie. Obudzi się przestraszony, a jeśli dobrze pamiętam przestraszonych, zdezorientowanych SOLDIER, to możemy mieć problem.

Shinra z męczeńskim jękiem „ileż można?" przyklęknął przy Strifie.

— Twoja matka — stwierdził autorytatywnym tonem — byłaby szczęśliwa, że masz szanse ujść z życiem. Dziękowałaby losom, że cię z nią nie ma. Ale zmarła we śnie, zaczadzona, przeszła prosto do Lifestreamu, w spokoju, bezboleśnie. Wiem z raportów. — To było kłamstwo, ale prezydent wiedział, że wszyscy członkowie AVALANCHE'u są gotowi w swojej paranoi uwierzyć, że korporacja miała ultradokładne dane o dosłownie każdym wydarzeniu. — A tamta kobieta, Evelyn, była w szoku, kiedyś do niej dotarł, bredziła trzy po trzy, pewnie w minutę później już zupełnie ją odcięło od rzeczywistości. Brak tlenu. O niczym nie myślała. Miała co najwyżej miłe, endorfinowe wizje. Jasne? Koniec zadręczania się. Pomyśl o plażach Costa del Sol.

Spojrzenie Clouda nabrało chwilowej ostrości, jakby przypomniał sobie coś ważnego.

— Tse-eeng, ilee... — spróbował nie zasnąć przed dokończeniem zdania — kosztowała premiera... marynarka?

Turk rzucił zwierzchnikowi nieme pytanie. Ten potrząsnął przeczącą głową.

— Obawiam się, że nie dysponuję takimi infor...

— Ten dzisiejszy garnitur? — weszła mu w słowo Felicia. — To na miarę, ale znając ceny krawca, pewnie ze sto tysięcy.

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się. Przeniósł wzrok na prezydenta, ale nim zdążył otworzyć usta, środki zaczęły działać w pełni – ścinając z nóg w ciągu sekundy. Shinra położył go w miarę delikatnie na posłaniu, przygładził włosy i przez chwilę patrzył, jak śpi.

'

— Wreszcie — podsumował, wstając. Zwrócił się w stronę wicepremier: — Ceny ubrań to chyba moja prywatna sprawa?

Zignorował „krawiec premiera musi być poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami" rzucone scenicznym szeptem przez Velda.

— Och, ale on chciał wiedzieć — odpowiedziała kobieta, niewinnie trzepocząc rzęsami. — Jak mogłabym odmówić zbawcy świata – i nie, nie mam na myśli ciebie? Tak à propos, jak się na to już zwróci uwagę, to można dostrzec, że ty i nasz drogi bohater wyglądacie zadziwiająco podobnie.

— Czysta koincydencja — odburknął polityk, wyraźnie zirytowany.

Tseng pomyślał, że prezydent musi być bardzo zmęczony, zwykle trudno było odgadnąć, jakie emocje czuje.

— Tak czy siak, Rufus, to tłumaczy, czemu jesteś przywiązany.

— Do władzy? Do luksusu? Dobrych garniturów?

— Nie, do...

— Do niczego innego nie jestem przywiązany — uciął Shinra.

— W porządku. — Felicia przewróciła oczami, wtrącił się za to Verdot:

— Sprawdziłeś — powiedział tonem absolutnej pewności.

— Tak — syknął Shinra — wyniki pozytywne. Jesteś zadowolony?

— I nic mu żeś nie powiedział? Dlaczego, to mogłoby ci pomóc... — eksturk był wyraźnie zdziwiony.

W tym momencie namiot nagle zawirował od barw i powietrza. Obecni na sekundę stracili dech, objaw towarzyszący gwałtownemu pojawianiu się Valentine'a.

— Prezydent ma wyjątkowo rację, Veld — stwierdził nowoprzybyły. Nikt nie zapytał, skąd wie o czym rozmawiali. Vincent mógł ich obserwować od dłuższego czasu, może nawet od kilku godzin, kompletnie niezauważony. — Poczucie tożsamości Clouda jest, z oczywistych względów, rzeczą bardzo kruchą. Wątpliwe, by taka informacja przekonała go do korporacji... prędzej wysłałaby na oddział zamknięty.

— Tak — zdecydował Verdot po chwili zastanowienia — to ma sens.

Rufus wrócił tymczasem do analizowania danych, na stojąco, obok stołu. Valentine wyjął mu po prostu kartkę z dłoni, odłożył, poczekał, aż mężczyzna podniesie wzrok i rzuci chłodne:

— Czytam raporty. Masz lepsze informacje? — Polityk wiedział, że wdawanie się w słowne sprzeczki z nieśmiertelnym klatkami na demony nie ma wiele sensu.

— Informacje nie mogą być lepsze, mogą być co najwyżej ważniejsze albo bardziej precyzyjne. Lepsi mogą być ludzie, jeśli wierzyć w zmianę — premier zaczął bębnić palcami o blat. — A co do pożaru... Wywołała go ta sekta, o której istnieniu cię ostatnio informowałem.

— Istnienie której mi zaraportowałeś — poprawił Shinra z odcieniem satysfakcji.

— Nie jestem już pracownikiem firmy — zauważył neutralnym tonem Vincent.

Veld postanowił się wtrącić, nim mężczyźni wejdą w spory formalne:

— Sekta? Jaka sekta? Czemu wicepremier – ani ja – nic o niej nie wiemy? Hm, Rufus? Vincent? — ostatnie słowo wymówił tonem zranionej, oskarżającej przyjaźni.

Twarz Valentine'a przybrała wyraz profesjonalnej obojętności.

— Nie wiem, czemu premier nie zdecydował się wtajemniczyć rządu. Wiem za to, Veld, stary druhu, że nie żądałeś tych danych za przysługę, nie prosiłeś ani nie płaciłeś, więc nie rozumiem...

— Płaciłeś! a ktoś już rzekomo nie jest moim pracownikiem — zakpił prezydent. — Skoro raz się stałaś dziwą, chociaż kurwą bądź uczciwą, Vincent.

Obecni na chwilę wstrzymali oddech. Valentine zmierzył Shinrę długim spojrzeniem, a potem obaj, jak na komendę, przenieśli wzrok na Clouda. Kąciki ust Rufusa przybrały pozę uprzejmego uśmiechu, który starszy mężczyzna odwzajemnił.

— _Faust_ — stwierdził spokojnie. — Scena śmierci brata Małgorzaty. Co też niektórzy zapamiętują z klasyki literatury – to świadczy o człowieku, nieprawdaż? Powie pan o tej sekcie, panie prezydencie? — ostatnie słowa przesycone były ironią, która premier zignorował, zwracając się wprost do zebranych.

— Sephiroth ma własną sektę. Bandę kretynów, wyobrażających sobie, że jest on bogiem, który powróci na ten świat, jeśli będą wierni jego przesłaniu... I utopi planetę w ogniu, a ich, wybranych, poprowadzi do szczęśliwości. Bzdury. Było oczywiste, że do tego dojdzie, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Byt, który powrócił z martwych, musiał doczekać się sekty...

— Owszem — potaknęła kobieta — ale zapomniałeś nas powiadomić, kiedy taka już powstała.

— Sądziłem, że to nic pilnego...

— I się myliłeś, najwyraźniej — trzeźwo skonstatował Verdot. — Jeżeli informacje Vincenta są prawdziwe, a myślę, że możemy im zaufać, to w międzyczasie ta nieistotna grupka fanatyków zniszczyła ładne parę procent Edge'u. Nie wspominając o stratach w ludziach.

— I wizerunku — mruknął sarkastycznie Valentine.

Shinra zmilczał, przechodząc do problemu:

— W porządku. Mamy sektę piromanów, bardzo pasujące. Możemy chyba założyć, że za tą ich akcją nie stały podszepty samego generała, więc nie będzie trudno ich rozbić i zlikwidować.

— Musisz go nadal nazywać „generałem"? Nigdy nim nie był — syknęła Felicia, wyraźnie zła. — I skąd pewność, że nie stał za tym aktem terroryzmu? Sam twierdziłeś, że naukowcy nie są pewni, jak wydostał się z Lifestreamu poprzednio i nie wykluczają, że może wrócić; nie wykluczają też jego wpływu na istoty żywe, tak, jak przy geostigmie...

Vincent jej przerwał.

— Możesz mi wierzyć, gdyby to podpalenie miało cokolwiek wspólnego z wolą Sephirotha, w dowolnej postaci, dokonano by go w trakcie jednej z kilkudniowych podróży Clouda i objęłoby „7th Heaven".

— Właśnie — wszedł mu w słowo Rufus — ten rozhisteryzowany dzieciak – tak mogę o nim mówić? – nie powstrzymałby się przed zemstą na mężczyźnie, który śmiał naruszyć jego ego i popsuć zabawę. Dziecinne sposoby radzenia sobie z tym, że wszechświat nie kręci się wokół naszej osoby

Shinra wzruszył ramionami, reflektując się. Obecni w namiocie byli cwanymi graczami, lepiej, żeby nie uznali niechęci czy pogardy za demonstracyjną. Zbyt późno, Valentine wbijał już szpilę:

— Za moich czasów uważano, że skakanie z wieżowca także nie przystoi statecznym, skromnym mężczyznom. Podobnie jak strzelanie do potencjalnych sojuszników, a następnie skazywanie ich na śmierć... takie to trochę... młodzieńczo pochopne, rzekłbym. Pani premier ma sporo racji.

— W pewnych sferach uważa się, że dama ma zawsze rację, Vincent — zripostował prezydent.

— W pewnych sferach potakiwanie każdej głupocie drugiej strony uznaje się za dowód lekceważenia i skrajny nietakt — westchnął. — Mamy pożar na głowie, a nasz dojrzały premier, który wie, że ziemia nie kręci wokół jego ego, zajmuje się...

— Wokół twojego też nie — zauważył Veld. — Do rzeczy?

— Sephiroth może, chociaż nie musi, szykować się do kolejnego powrotu. Byłem u Lukrecji – jej stan się gwałtownie pogorszył, zaczyna mieć zwidy... domyślacie się, jakiego rodzaju. Jej drogi syn, oskarżający, żądający pomocy etc. To może być przypadek, poczucie winy, ale wpływu komórek Jenovy bym nie wykluczał. Pojawiły się plotki o nowej wersji narkotyku, tego opartego na mako i badaniach korporacji – podobno umożliwia wizje. Zbiorowe. Sekta też coś szykuje, a przynajmniej rośnie w siłę, skoro zdecydowali się na taką manifestację – słyszałem o przeszukiwaniach okolic Nibelheim, nie wiem, czy to oni. Wszystko razem wzięte jest niepokojące. — Valentine najwyraźniej przeszedł w tryb raportowy.

— Czemu Nibelheim? Rozumiałabym jako miejsce kultu, tylko i wyłącznie, w końcu Jenovy już tam nie ma – prawda, Rufus? — w tonie wicepremier zabrzmiała podejrzliwość.

Shinra szybko przytaknął.

— Zniszczyliśmy jej szczątki, zachowaliśmy tylko dosłownie kilka komórek, trzymanych pod strażą, właśnie po to, żeby obserwować, czy nie zachodzą w nich podejrzane zmiany. W Nibelheim, Felicia, są... inne rzeczy.

— Na przykład? — pytanie zadał Verdot.

Prezydent odpowiedział, choć bardzo niechętnie, zwlekając.

— Sam wiesz, Veld... eksperymenty Hoja trwały latami. Na zwierzętach. Na ludziach. Ocalałych z pożaru Nibelheim nie było w końcu aż tak mało, Veld, wiesz przecież... Ocalałych, na litość, to słowo... Duża część z tych badań... nie powiodła się. Trupów nie przewożono, nie palono, po prostu grzebano w górach, w masowych grobach. W ciałach jest masa komórek Jenovy. Urządziliśmy pogrzeby z kremacją tym, które znaleźliśmy – ale wątpię, żebyśmy odkryli wszystkie, nie mamy ludzi do przeszukania całego terenu – poza tym, część już się pewnie rozłożyła, nie zbierzemy tego co do nici DNA.

— Czy Sephiroth nie może wykorzystywać tylko żywych? — znów Felicia.

— Nie wiemy. Dotąd tak robił, ale obecnie żyje chyba tylko Cloud, a on już udowodnił, że się nie nadaje – i uwięziona Lukrecja. Moi, nasi, naukowcy nie mają pojęcia, więc właściwie każdy scenariusz jest możliwy. Nie wiedzą nawet, jak działa, czym jest, co może Lifestream. Czasami mam wrażenie, że lepiej byłoby już zapytać teologów albo wioskowych gawędziarzy — prychnął zirytowany. — Na pewno mogę powiedzieć jedno: tkanki próbne się nie zmieniły. — Spróbował przywołać na wargi krzepiący uśmiech. — Nim zaczniemy panikować, trzeba to wszystko zbadać.

Przez chwilę wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu, przetrawiając dostane informacje. Pierwszy ruszył się Vincent – większość danych znał już wcześniej.

— Należy przycisnąć członków sekty, tak czy inaczej. Dopaść, przesłuchać, zabić, wszystko po cichu, nie chcemy paniki wśród opinii publicznej

Zebrani przytaknęli. Typowa praca wywiadowcza, żadne metafizyczne, niezrozumiałe ożywienia, z nią umieli sobie poradzić.

— Trzeba stąd zabrać Clouda z rodziną, szybko — to była uwaga Rufusa — jakbyśmy się nie starali, wieści o podpaleniu dojdą do ich ferajny. Zresztą, pewnie będziemy potrzebowali ich pomocy. Jeśli ten dureń dowie się o sekcie teraz, podłamie się nerwowo, a to obniży jego wartość bojową. Znacznie. Trzeba mu dać z tydzień czasu, niech się uspokoi, inaczej zrobi coś głup... pochopnego.

— Fakt — Valentine i Verdot powoli skinęli głowami, mówił ten drugi — nie ukryje się tak dużego, intensywnego śledztwa. Nie przed kimś, kto będzie szukał. Poza tym, jeśli macie rację i Sephirothowi – albo tym fanatykom – zależy na zemście, lepiej trzymać chłopaka z dala od Edge'u, póki chociaż trochę nie osłabimy terrorystów. Strife dałby sobie z nimi radę, ale przy okazji zdemolowaliby pewnie kilka ulic – a po co narażać na szwank mienie publiczne?

— Jak miło, że się zgadzamy. Vincent, bierzesz na siebie ciężar namówienia Clouda i Tify na tydzień albo dwa w Costa del Sol? Dam im klucze, pieniądze, co tylko zechcesz. Wyśle się ich rano, póki będą w miarę nieprzytomni od proszków, to powinno ci ułatwić perswadowanie...

Shinra ustalał już następne posunięcia, zbywając zirytowane marudzenie Vincenta „no, z tym będzie trochę roboty, znaleźć zastępstwo w barze, spakować ich, spakować dzieciaki" krótkim „weź do pomocy Elenę, jest na miejscu".

Jeszcze przez moment planowali przebieg śledztwa, potem wrócili do zadań administracyjnych – ostatecznie, pożar nie zamierzał uprzejmie czekać, aż wykryją jego sprawców. Valentine pożyczył jeden ze służbowych wozów turków, żeby zabrać Clouda do „7th Heaven". Kiedy wyszli, prezydent podniósł na chwilę głowę znad papierów:

— Tseng? Te dzieci, które nasz niedoszły samobójca wyniósł, mają jakąś rodzinę, kogoś, kto się nimi zajmie?

— Nie mam pojęcia, panie prezydencie. Sprawdzę. Na kiedy? — spytał mężczyzna.

— Och, po prostu sprawdź. Jeżeli tak, to nie ma problemu, dopilnuj tylko, żeby je wziął – gorzej, jeżeli nikogo nie znajdziesz – jak coś, to powiedz, że jestem gotów płacić miesięcznie komuś, kto te sieroty przygarnie — prychnął pogardliwie. — Inaczej Tifa z Cloudem na pewno uprą się je zabrać, żeby przypominały im wszystkie koszmary i klęski. Idealistyczni idioci.

— Rozumiem, że mam się też rozglądać za dobrym domem opieki, panie prezydencie? — doprecyzował Tseng.

Premier zaprzeczył:

— Dom dziecka? Nie, przecież Tifa się dowie i zaraz je zabierze... Jeśli naprawdę nikogo nie znajdziemy, to trudno. — Zebrani myśleli, iż Rufus ma myśli ewentualne straty emocjonalne Lockhart ze Strife'em, ale Shinra dodał zaraz: — Zabij je. Nie po to się męczyłem, żeby teraz, w kryzysie, Clouda nadmiernie eksploatowały jakieś brane na siebie koszmary.

* * *

Koniec

* * *

Varia końcowe (vel przypisy):

1. Motto jest zaczerpnięte z wiersza _Może _Miłosza Biedrzyckiego (tytuł właściwie też). Pełny tekst, jeśli ktoś byłby zainteresowany:

**Może**

Suche patyki, ciernie, może stara tektura: podpałka.  
Niebo narastające od wschodu  
było dziś ostentacyjnie puste.  
Wyobrażałem sobie, że wzdłuż drogi  
stoją porozstawiane meksykańskie kaktusy.  
Ale nie było żadnych kaktusów.  
Nie miałem nawet kawałka draski,  
żeby w nagłym przypadku rozniecić ogień.  
Chyba bardziej cię kocham niż lubię,  
nie wiem do końca, jak można lubić  
ostre i wystające części, które mnie  
krają od środka na paski. Albo inaczej:  
lubię cię i szanuję, ale musiałbym przeżyć  
jakieś chyba przejęzyczenie duchowe,  
żeby jeszcze raz ci zaufać.  
Co sobie oczywiście wmawiam, bo będę ci ufać  
zaraz i zawsze. Tyle się tego pyłu  
nawbijało do filtru powietrza:  
miał być kremowy jak ściana, jest ciemnoszary  
jak skóra nieodzywającego się słonia,  
całego w pomrukach zakrytego morza.

2. Rufusowi pamięć uprzejmie służy cytatem z _Paryskiego spleenu _Karola Baudelaire'a. W tłumaczeniu Ryszarda Engelkinga (aczkolwiek tylko bodajże, bo nie mam tomu pod ręką i nie dam głowy, że ta fraza nie była z wersji Joanny Guze).

3. A po raz drugi, kiedy cytuje już nieuprzejmie, to z _Fausta_ Goethego w przekładzie Adama Pomorskiego (z wersji scenicznej, granej w 2007 roku).

4. Ad kwestii mówienia przez bohaterów do siebie per „pan" albo „ty" – wg mojej interpretacji charakteru oraz relacji między postaciami, tak, jak jest, jest najlepiej. Ale, oczywiście, ktoś może mieć inną wizję świata i wtedy go to będzie raziło, za co po fakcie przepraszam; o interpretacje trudno się spierać. W ramach wyjaśnienia mojej: Cloud/Tifa „poznali" Rufusa, kiedy wszyscy mieli niewiele ponad dwudziestkę, żadnego powodu do wzajemnego okazywania szacunku nie było, a po AC, jeżeli Shinra z ostrożności nie zmienił kursu, to jakiś kontakt mieli, więc bycie „na pan" wydaje mi się mało prawdopodobne. Vincent jest o wszystkich ładne parę dyszek starszy i Rufusa ostentacyjnie nie lubi (OK., Veld jest w jego wieku, ale jego z kolei Vincent ma znać – co przy okazji tłumaczy, czemu mówi też per „ty" do jego córki). Shinra traktuje Valentine'a jak pracownika czy najemnego zbira, więc korzysta z przywileju hierarchii. Turki z szacunku mówią do swojego eksdowódcy „proszę pana", Veld, skoro już nie jest podwładnym Rufusa, to, pokonawszy swą naturę służbisty, nie wygłupia się, mówiąc do smarkacza, którego znał całe życie, per „pan".

5. Z zupełnie innej beczki, mały apel autora: kupujmy polską poezję! Współczesną i klasykę! Dobra jest. I tania. ; - ) Albo pal sześć patriotyzm, kupujmy poezję w ogóle!


End file.
